Partial or total unilateral facial paralysis disrupts normal craniofacial structure and function. Procedures for skeletal muscles autografted or translocated to the site of the paralyzed muscles offer hope of restoration of structure and function. We propose to study the use of a translocated flap of M. temporalis in the treatment of experimentally induced facial paralysis in monkeys. One sie of the face will be denervated by section of the seventh facial nerve. Denervations will be confirmed by lack of EMG activity in M. zygomaticus. After four weeks of denervation, a vascularized, denervated flap will be made of the medial portion of M. temporalis and translocated adjacent to the site of M. zygomaticus. The end of the flap will be passed through a subcutaneous tunnel in the cheek and sutured to the fascia of the lip and snout. Innervation will be provided by a length of sural nerve anastomosed to several fascicles of the contralateral seventh facial nerve, passed through a subcutaneous tunnel in the upper lip, and sutured to the temporalis flap. We will determine the post operative time necessary for the temporalis flap to achieve a stable condition (i.e., no further changes in structure or function of the temporalis flap), and will determine morphological, histological, histochemical, biochemical and contractile properties of stable temporalis flaps and donor temporalis muscles. These properties will be used to compare experimental muscles with control, non-operated temporalis and zygomaticus muscles.